An Unexpected Visit From A Cat
by Althea Lynn
Summary: It's what the title says. The DN cast gets a visit from my cat because me my friend were talking about what would happen and here it is. Oh and this is kinda cracky


"L, what is that?" A shocked Raito asked our favorite, sugar-addicted detective, L.

"Raito it's a cat, I thought someone of your intelligence would know that." The detective replied.

"Okay, wrong question. What is it doing here?" Raito asked, getting more frustrated with the detective each passing moment.

"I don't know. It was shipped here from somewhere in Oregon." L said cuddling the ball of white and black fluff that Raito estimated to be about ten pounds.

"Oregon, as in the state in America? Did it come with anything? Like a name of whose it is or an explanation of why it came here." Raito continued questioning.

"I haven't looked yet, but it came in that box" L said pointing with his eyes to an open box on a table with lots of cat hair flowing out. Raito, being the curious man/boy we all know he is, walked over to the box and dug through the cat hair to find three laminated papers at the bottom. One was addressed to a 'Matt and/or Mello', another to a 'Near/albino-pajama-wearing-sheep-boy' and the last one finally addressed to Raito. Raito, being surprised that it was addressed to him while being sent to the headquarters, began to read the letter.

'_Dear Raito-kun, thank you for looking in this box for my letter. Now you're probably wondering how and why I sent you my cat. I won't tell you how because: A) you'll kill me because you are Kira (don't try to lie to me, I know for a fact that you're Kira but don't worry I'm not telling anyone)B) because you'll think I'm a creepy-stalker-person and C)because you wouldn't believe me. I sent you my cat on a whim because I was bored. (See? I don't kill people when I'm bored, I just do random crap!)_

_Anyway, as for the directions: keep her for only a week or two because I want her to go other places. (This is why there were the other letters.) Oh by the way her name is Kiwi –like the fruit, my brother is retarded when it comes to naming stuff- anyway love her, feed her(I'm sure you can find it in your heart to buy her cat food) and please don't kill her. When the period of time you decide to keep her is over, please send her to either of the addresses on the back of this letter. Now find it is time for me to bid you adieu, Raito-kun. [This letter was translated by acme translators]_

_Sincerely,_

_Althea Lynn Tsukino._

_P.S. no, that is not my name, but knowing you're Kira I feel safer giving you an alias even though I have never broken a law so you have no right to kill me._

_P.P.S. now that you're done reading this feel free to burn it so that no one can find out that you're Kira. XD_

Raito felt that if Ryuk came in wearing a pink frilly dress, singing the cuppy-cake song he would not bat an eye in surprise.

Raito came back to earth when he felt –what he thought was- damp sandpaper scratching across his cheek. He looked up, slightly dazed from someone knowing he was Kira and blatantly saying it four times in the letter, to find the cat, Kiwi's head leaning in towards his face to lick his cheek again.

"L will you please move Kiwi so she will refrain from licking me." Raito requested very politely. L dropped Kiwi on to the floor very unceremoniously, but expecting the cat to be fine, after all cats always land on their feet, don't they?

"Why have you named the cat Kiwi and why did you say 'she'?" L asked, reaching for the letter.

"Because the letter said that she was a she and that her name was Kiwi. Also said letter is addressed to me so if you were to read it without my permission you would be going against the justice that you serve so enthusiastically." Raito said moving the letter out of L's grasp. At that moment Watari came in with a tray of cakes.

"Good morning Raito-kun. Good morning L." Watari greeted the two young men while setting down the tray to go back to the kitchen to get everyone's morning coffee –except L who doesn't drink coffee because he's too cool to drink it so he drinks tea-. When Watari came back he noticed the medium sized cat sitting in the middle of the couch. Before he could ask about it, Matsuda beat him to the punch because he and the rest of the investigation team had walked in just before Watari.

"Hey Raito, L, why is there a cat here?"

"I don't know, that's what I was asking Raito before you came in, now Raito, what does the letter say?" L asked, annoyed from being deprived of information. Raito proceeded to tell them what the letter said, omitting the parts that hinted at him being Kira.

"Soooo what do we do with it?" Aizawa asked, trying to be practical.

"Well we do what the letter said and continue our work in the Kira case, I guess." Soichiro answered, almost at a loss for words. Of course L, not missing a beat, looked to Watari and said.

"Watari could you get a saucer of milk and some deli meat on a small plate for our new 'guest'? It should do until we have time to get real cat food. Now that we have the Kiwi issue dealt with shall we continue on with our work?" the rest of the team nodded and went to their separate work stations.

The day continued as it normally would have except with the new feline companion deciding that L's hair was the most comfortable place to sleep and to the shock of the investigation team L allowed her to stay there.

_*NIGHT OF THAT DAY*_

Raito decided to stay the night –*cough* was forced to because L cuffed him again for hot yaoi smex *cough*- because he wanted to make sure that L didn't accidentally kill the cat by feeding it sugar. Because of his lack of faith in L his Kira percentage went up to 70 percent and got re-cuffed –real reason above-. When they decided that it was time to go to bed –AKA when Raito was able to drag L up to their room- Kiwi looked at them expectantly.

"What do you want?" L asked.

"L, why are you asking the cat what it wants? It has no possible way to understand you and even if it did it is physically impossible for it to respond to your question." While Raito was saying this, the cat had started walking in a circle, pulled at the carpet, laid down and then got up to look at them, hoping they understood. L, who had had a cat back at Whammy's realized that this is what cats normally do when they're preparing a place to sleep.

"Oh I see, umm, how about these?" L said, walking over to the couch and picking up the throw pillows and the blanket that was thrown over the back that no one ever used. (AN sorry , I'm pretty sure that the couch doesn't have a blanket or throw pillows but this is fanfiction after all so they can be there) the feline gave a soft meow as if in affirmation. L set them down and watched as his temporary pet push them around until they were satisfactory for her.

"L you are officially a cat-whisperer." L sighed and rolled his eyes.

"and what makes Raito say that?"

"It was a joke, now lets go to bed, I'm tired."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the week pasted much the same as the first day with the small ball of fur and purr –because as the team found out rather quickly that Kiwi rarely meowed but purred all the time-. At the end of the week they decided that it was time for the cat to continue her journey. Everyone was tearing up at the knowledge that their cute, cuddly companion had to leave them. Each one gave her a hug as they put her back in the box that she arrived in and resealed the box with a new address on it to send it on to its next destination.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Okay first chapter down yes! I'm now moving up in the world by starting to write multi-chaptered fics! I'll probably start writing the other two chapters tomorrow but I'm not sure where I should send it; Mello and Matt or Near, I can't decide. (*starts yanking at roots*) Please leave a review saying which you want next, the content will be mostly the same either way but I want your opinions!** **Oh and I forgot about my disclaimer up there so I'll just have to put it down here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note (but I wish I did because there would be more yaoi and Matt would get more screen time then just his death scene because it's kinda depressing for him to be there and then promptly die)**

**To Flamers: your flames will be used to torture the people in my dungeon.**

**Oh and about the cat-whispering thing I just felt like I had to so…**


End file.
